Wild Link
'Character Info' 1000 years ago Hyrule came under attack by Ganondorf once again. A combined effort of five of the major races of Hyrule came together to fight him with their Champions and Divine Beasts but each of them fell. Wild Link was on the brink of death before being rescued by members of the Sheikah tribe and was brought to rest in the Shrine of Resurrection. There he slept for 1000 years in recovery. Having awakened after a long slumber, Wild Link found his memories jumbled and the world of Hyrule in disarray. It’s up to him now to finish what was started long ago. To free the Divine Beasts of Ganon’s malice and defeat him once and for all. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Wild Link will swing around the Soup Ladle weapon to test it out before tossing it back behind him deeming it useless. Down Taunt: Holding up the Sheikah Slate in front of him, a small click sound will be heard from it as Wild Link tries to take a picture of his opponents for his Compendium. Side Taunt: Wild Link will pull out Hestu’s maracas and perform a dance identical to the one Hestu performs when increasing the size of Wild Link’s inventory. 'Entrance' The glyph of the Travel Medallion will appear on the Stage as Wild Link teleports to it using his Sheikah Slate. 'Kirby Hat' With this version of Link lacking the traditional hat, Kirby will instead have Wild Link’s new hairstyle. Victory Poses # A Spirit Orb from a Sheikah Shrine will materialize in front of Wild Link and float towards him and disappear inside Link’s chest as it makes contact with him symbolizing his victory over the Sm Ash Trial. # A trio of young Korok’s will dance around Wild Link cheering him on in victory. # A lone Bokoblin will be standing around on the victory screen as Wild Link sneaks up from behind wearing a Lynel Mask and taps the Bokoblin on the shoulder. As the Bokoblin turns around Wild Link will scare the hell out of it and watch as the Bokoblin runs away. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Ancient Bow: Taking out his Ancient Bow weapon and nocking it with the powerful Ancient Arrow, Wild Link will quickly steady his shot and fire. This attack is chargeable much like the classic Link’s bow attack to increase both the range and speed of the attack. The curious thing about the Ancient arrows is that if the enemy tries to use a shielding technique, item, or the Shield mechanic all characters have… that shield will be broken and the opponent will take even more damage than they would have if they just stood there and took it. 'Side Special' Lizal Tri-Boomerang: Similar to classic Link’s boomerang attack, Wild Link will let fly the Lizal Tri-Boomerang at a slightly aim able angle depending on how you flick the control stick the moment you use the attack. This boomerang can deal multiple hits upon an opponent due to the multiple bladed edges that it has. Additionally, this boomerang pierces through opponents and will continue to fly right on through them ripping through them like butter and not a care in the world. 'Up Special' Revali's Gale: Wild Link will activate the gift given to him by the Rito Champion Revali. Powerful winds will surge around Wild Link starting from his feet and quickly propelling him up into the air. Wild Link will pull out his paraglider as he rises upwards and after reaches the max height of this special will start to gently glide downwards. Naturally you can move Wild Link around in the air controlling where he glides and you are able to attack out of his special however doing so will cancel it out and you’ll have to wait until you hit the ground again to use it. 'Down Special' Remote Bomb: When hitting this button Wild Link will grab a square Remote Bomb from out of nowhere and hold it above his head before throwing it forward. Unlike the bombs of classic Link, this bomb will not explode after a set time or even on contact with an opponent. However fire or other explosive skills will set it off. A second press of the Down Special input, no matter where Wild Link is, will set the bomb off and cause an explosive greater in size than those used by the other forms of Link 'Final Smash' The Champions' Ballad: Starting this Final Smash out, Link will use the Stasis+ rune on his Shiekah Slate to freeze any opponent in place that’s within an area of effect blast a few feet in front of him. If at least one enemy was affected by Stasis+, they will be locked in place by the powers of time itself and Wild Link will rush up to them. What follows is a five-hit combo attack as a short clip of the song, The Champions’ Ballad, places over the stage. Wild Link starts off by charging forward using Urbosa’s Daybreaker shield with a shield bash and then follow up by switching to Daruk’s Boulder Breaker greatsword and slamming hard across them with enough force that if they weren’t frozen in time would have sent them flying. Hopping up above the players, Wild Link will take Revali’s Great Eagle Bow and unleash a rapid volley of 5 arrows down upon them before landing on the opposite of the trapped opponent(s). Mipha’s Lightscale Trident will now sit in Wild Link’s hands as he charged right on through them and out back to the other side piercing them through. For the final hit Wild Link will pull out the Master Sword in its fully charged state. Moments will pass as he prepares his last attack before swinging at his opponent(s) with a powerful spin attack just as the Stasis+ rune expires and sends his enemy flying away. Extra Skill Elixir: For Wild Link’s extra skill he will pull out one of five Elixirs that he made before the battle started and take a swig of it. Each Elixir has its own unique effect and only lasts for about 10 seconds each. Once an Elixir has been drunk, that specific Elixir can be drunk again until 2 minutes have passed during the fight so use them wisely. You can choose which Elixir you drink in an identical manner to Shulk choosing which of his Monado Arts to activate. The order the Elixirs appear in and their effects are as follows: Mighty Elixir - Drinking the Mighty Elixir will grant Wild Link a minor boost to his strength allowing for more damage and knockback to be dealt by his attacks. Tough Elixir - Drinking the Tough Elixir will grant Wild Link a minor boost to his defense making it so that attacks deal less damage and knockback against him. Hasty Elixir - Drinking the Hasty Elixir will grant Wild Link a minor boost to his speed making him run and jump around the map faster than normal, but not as fast as an item like the Bunny Hood or Timer can make him be. Fairy Tonic - Drinking the Fairy Tonic will grant Wild Link a bit of recovery as it revitalizes him and heals him of 10-20% damage. Sneaky Elixir - Drinking the Sneaky Elixir will grant Wild Link a bit of invisibility. Eagle-eyed players can still see his shadow (which is mainly there so that the player can still know where they are) but his physical body seems to vanish entirely. Any items and effects of Wild Link’s attacks however will still be visible. Alternate Costumes # Default # Old Clothes - Wild Link will wear the Old Shirt and Well-Worn Trousers that make up the Old Clothes Set. # Climbing Armor - Wild Link will wear the Climber’s Bandanna, Climbing Gear, and Climbing Boots that make up the Climbing Armor Set. # Soldier’s Armor - Wild Link will wear the Soldier’s Helm, Soldier’s Armor, and Soldier’s Greaves that make up the Soldier’s Armors Set. # Barbarian Armor - Wild Link will wear the Barbarian Helm, Barbarian Armor, and Barbarian Leg Wraps that make up the Barbarian Armor Set. # Snowquill Armor - Wild Link will wear the Snowquill Headdress, Snowquill Tunic, and Snowquill Trousers that make up the Snowquill Armor Set. # Stealth Armor - Wild Link will wear the Stealth Mask, Stealth Chest, Guard, and Stealth Tights that make up the Stealth Armor Set. # Zora Armor - Wild Link will wear the Zora Helm, Zora Armor, and Zora Greaves that make up the Zora Armor Set. # Gerudo Armor - Wild Link will wear the Gerudo Veil, Gerudo Top, and Gerudo Sirwal that make up the Gerudo Armor Set. # Wild Armor - Wild Link will wear the Cap of the Wild, Tunic of the Wild, and Trousers of the Wild that make up the Wild Armor Set. Other Notes While Wild Link does retain the ability to Wall Jump, unlike other forms of Link he cannot use any form of tether. Additionally, for Link’s non-special attacks he will use a large variety of weapons found in Breath of the Wild. However he will never use the Master Sword. This is to put emphasis on the fact that there is a wide array of weaponry to use Breath of the Wild and the Master Sword is meant to be something difficult to get. That said, the Master Sword does have a place in his Final Smash. The same attack may not always have the same weapon being used for it either, but it will still be something of that weapon class. Let’s say that Wild Link’s Down Aerial involves stabbing downward with a spear weapon. One time you use the attack it may be done with the Forest Dweller’s Spear and then a short time later when you use it again and it may be Spiked Boko Spear. Not every weapon appears as part of Wild Link’s moveset, but great care was taken to use as many as possible as a treat for the fans.